


Nudes?! On a sign?

by PastelPenguins



Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale’s True Form Is a Chainsaw, Misunderstandings, Perfectly Horrid Velocipedes, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPenguins/pseuds/PastelPenguins
Summary: Fill for the prompt: Today’s prompt is effort catastrophies!! Over the years of experimenting with their efforts, things for Crowley and Aziraphale are sure to have gone wrong!!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Crack-fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789609
Kudos: 15





	Nudes?! On a sign?

“Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous I tell you!” Aziraphale said indignant as he stormed into the small kitchenette, startling the demon who was rummaging through the refrigerator, and set the bags of groceries he had down. 

“Er… everything alright angel?” Crowley asked, shutting the fridge and turning to face Aziraphale. When all he got in answer was a huff and the sound of containers being angrily transferred from bags and to the countertop with more force than necessary, he sighed.

“Ok, you really aren’t so what happened?” He said and received a glare that made him take a step back. Was Aziraphale mad at him, but… he didn’t do anything, at least nothing he could think of.

Right before Crowley could do anything else, a bright, neon orange warning sign was thrown at him and he scrambled to catch it. Then he took a look at it, a noise of confusion leaving him at first before his face reddened. 

“ _That_ , is why.” Aziraphale said icily and Crowley turned wide eyes on the angry angel.

“I swear! This wasn’t because of me, I-I swear I had nothing to do with...with this!” Crowley said quickly, eyes moving back to look at the image of a chainsaw between a man shaped beings legs, a man shaped being who was violently squirting as they orgasmed. 

His face got even redder at the caption,  _ Do not use your genitals to stop a chainsaw blade,  _ and he groaned. The humans just had to make a joke sign like this didn’t they? 

Well he hoped it was a joke sign.

“Oh really? Then how would something so...so horribly provocative, and specific get made?” 

“Angel... Aziraphale, love, I swear this wasn’t me. The humans always make crazy warning signs up, I would never share that sort of information on our sex life without your conscent.” Crowley said blushing, but as sincere as possible. 

“Well…” Aziraphale finally sighed and looked properly chastised, “I’m sorry my dear, I should never have jumped to conclusions.” He apologized and Crowley set the sign aside so he could cup both sides of his angel’s face and give him a gentle kiss.

“S’alright, I’m not upset.” Crowley said softly and Aziraphale smiled up at him before blushing. 


End file.
